


All I Want for Christmas

by ChibiPy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Light Angst, Long Term Relationship, M/M, pop Christmas music, post college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPy/pseuds/ChibiPy
Summary: Kageyama has never really been a Christmas person. He can't help but think about how he's missing it this year with his parents. But it's Hinata's first Christmas with Kageyama alone, he has to be able to cheer him up!





	All I Want for Christmas

Tokyo is a flutter of activity, there are tourists dashing this way and that, stopping to stand in front of window displays. Friends and families excitedly chatting with their companions as they walk from one shop to another, despite the chilly weather. There are some last minute shoppers, hustling past as they try to complete their shopping lists. Lights and decorations are strewn about the different apartments and stores. Kageyama walks head down, hands in his track jacket pockets. His gym bag bounces with each stride forward, as he tries to avoid all the Christmas cheer with minimal success. Even though it’s early afternoon on Christmas eve, there are still lots of people out and he’s already had to stop short several times to not barge into people walking in front of him suddenly. 

It’s the Christmas warmth that has just never truly resonated with Kageyama. Being raised in a strict household had made him a bit awkward with feelings and his family had never had much Christmas cheer. He grew up knowing that Santa wasn't real, and without any family Christmas traditions, so there was never much whimsical magic about the date for him. Despite all that their absence from this Christmas stings Kageyama more than he’d like to admit. 

It still chokes him up to think that he hasn't spoken to his parents after their rejection of his and Hinata's relationship six months ago. His father had harshly declared Tobio not a Kageyama anymore, and had thrown him out. Kageyama had buried his head in Hinata's shoulder the whole train back to Tokyo. 

His teammates hadn't meant anything with their casual questions about what he and Hinata were doing this Christmas, curious if they were going back to Miyagi to see their parents. But it still rattled him to think he wouldn't be seeing them now or really ever again. 

So, Kageyama did what he did best when it came to emotional things, by ignoring it and concentrating on volleyball. After all, he had made Team Japan and was on his way to being a first tier player soon. Just a few more seasons and he thinks he’ll make it, but being second string right out of college was still impressive. 

Now, Kageyama is walking back from the gym after a long three hour session, Hinata had hinted that there were going to be cookies and lots of sweet milky things, so Kageyama had insisted on needing to work out. He’s still a bit terrified of the team’s nutritionist. 

Despite their long six year relationship, it’s his and Hinata’s first Christmas together, just the two of them. Kageyama had tried to insist on Hinata going home for the Holidays, but the dumbass had stubbornly refused. To say the red-head is a bit Christmas crazy would be an understatement. 

Kageyama rounds the corner of their block and sees their apartment building. They live in a one bedroom, it’s a bit nicer than typical college graduates can afford, but with Kageyama’s salary it had been a nice splurge to get something they could grow in for a few years without moving again. The lobby is strung about with lights and a nice tree sits near the elevators. Kageyama presses the up button and waits, taking one last look around trying not to think about his family or the fact that Hinata is missing the holiday with his little sister. 

The elevator door opens and Kageyama steps inside hitting the 12th floor and waiting to arrive, he has a feeling Hinata will be bouncing off the walls in anticipation for tomorrow. He sighs heavily and tries not to think about his guilt because honestly, he’s glad he gets to spend this Christmas alone with Hinata. It’s selfish, but he knows if he had been on a train to Miyagi he wouldn't be able to shake his thoughts. 

The chime and rolling doors of the elevator bring him out of it, and he shifts the gym bag over his left shoulder into a more comfortable position and walks out. When he reaches their apartment he can hear the faint sound of music playing from the other side. He gives himself five more seconds of solitude before keying into the door, ears instantly assaulted by cheerful pop Christmas music in English. 

The smells wafting around the apartment are delicious, and it takes him a second to kick off his shoes and drop his bag before finding his dancing boyfriend. Hinata is dressed in different clothes then when Kageyama had left this morning, he’s still in his usual lounging track pants, but he’s wearing a Santa hat that barely stays on with all the unruly orange hair that’s trying to escape from underneath. He also has on a goofy long sleeve shirt that is covered in candy canes that might be a size or three too small, since the sleeves come a few centimeters too short, and the v neck pulls tight across his protruding collar bones. His green and red frilly apron really make the whole ensemble really come together. 

Hinata has his back turned and he’s literally bouncing to the music, singing out of pitch and flubbing the english words. But the amount of enthusiasm warms Kageyama and he feels what he thinks is a smile pull across his face as he steps closer. Hinata catches his movement, and turns towards Kageyama. He doesn't stop his bad singing, instead he brings his green spatula up in front of his face like a microphone and sings the high notes completely out of pitch with his eyes closed, but it makes a bubble of laughter come out of Kageyama’s chest. 

“All I want for Christmas is you!” Hinata bellows out, holding onto the you along with the singer. He’s so off pitch, and the words are definitely part gibberish, not that Kageyama really knows, but Hinata’s thick accent makes Kageyama grin further. 

The song closes and Hinata's cheeks turn pink as he opens his eyes and looks at Kageyama. Hinata is as bright as ever, even as embarrassment twinges his cheeks and ears, his grin is shining. Kageyama can’t help but feel even more endearment as he takes in Hinata's dirty apron with smears of butter and sprinkles of flour from all the different sweets he’s making, there’s even a smudge of flour against his cheek. Hinata places his hand with the spatula on his hip as if expecting Kageyama to rate his performance. 

Suddenly, Kageyama feels his breath hitch, his eyes feel weird, he can’t help as he strides over the last three steps and lifts the smaller man up, pressing him against his chest, not caring about his clothes. Hinata yelps and grabs hold of his hat as it almost falls off. 

Kageyama buries his nose into Hinata’s hair, close to his ear and breathes in. “Shou, I luff- love you.” He says shakily, it’s half muffled by Hinata’s stupid head, and the music is loud as the next song starts to play. But Hinata stops struggling and instead wraps both arms around Tobio’s neck, the sparula smacks him in the face lightly, and he slings his legs around Kageyama's waist and holds him. They stand there embracing for a while, until Kageyama catches his breath and his eyes don't feel as watery as a moment ago. 

Hinata pulls back, and gives him a worried loving smile, “Tobio, love you, too.” Half of the next song has played before Hinata drops his legs and kisses Kageyama on the cheek. He drops down, grabbing Kageyama’s hand and pulls him further into the kitchen to see all of the different treats he’s made, milk bread, milk cookies, ginger cookies, and a fruit tart. Kageyama steals one of the milk cookies as Hinata buzzes forward, claiming they need to add more decorations to the tree. Kageyama is pulled forward into their living room, Hinata drops his hand and gestures towards the tree making sound effects about how he wants the lights to move and look, his hat almost falls off. 

Kageyama takes in his bright loving boyfriend and can't help but know all this Christmas warmth in his heart is due to Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame title! This was just a quick goofy fluff piece I thought of as I was wrapping presents (yesterday on Christmas eve) and listening to All I Want for Christmas by Mariah Carey. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
